Council of the Blue Box formerly Goa'uld Visser
by AllOrNone
Summary: All the forces for Earth’s protection relating to aliens unite, and learn of the connection between all their wars. Xover with Stargate. Used to be called Goa'uld Visser
1. A: Points of view

Goa'uld Visser

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. I don't own Stargate. I don't own anything in this story except the story.

Setting: Just after Animorphs 19, Season 8 sometime for Stargate

I'll use A: for chapters centered in Animorphs themes and S: for chapters centered in Stargate themes

Chapter One: A: Points of view

* * *

My name is Jake. Just Jake, although I may be able to tell you my last name before this story ends. But for now, I'm just Jake.

I fight the Yeerks. In their natural form they just look like slightly overgrown gray slugs. Nothing interesting. Not at a glance. The Yeerks have the ability to crawl into an ear… Almost any ear… into the brain. Once there, they wrap around it and take total control.

They've taken over a race known as the Hork-Bajir. A once peaceful race who had the bad luck of being adapted to eating tree bark. Blades on the elbows, blades at the wrists, blades everywhere. All Hork-Bajirs are Controllers, or people taken over by a Yeerk, except for a small colony that we helped start.

They've made allies of a race known as the Taxxons. Vile worms that are cannibals. They made allies by promising them fresh meat in exchange for hosts.

Now they're after us. Homo-Sapiens. Latan for humans. What do they have going for them? About a million Yeerks, Hork-Bajir, and Taxxons. Several thousand Bug Fighters, ships they use. Two powerful ships. What do we have going for us? Four humans, one human stuck as a red-tailed hawk, and one alien cadet.

Now you're panicking. All we've got is six untrained people? No, that's not all. We have the ability to change into any animal we can touch. All six of us. But unfortunately, it's a double-bladed sword. Stay in a morph for more than two hours, and you're trapped.

Now you know how we have one human stuck as a red-tailed hawk on our team.

There's more. Every three days, maximum, a Yeerk needs to feed on what are known as "Kandrona Rays." What are those? Don't know that.

Recently, Cassie, one of us, quit the team. She came back, but not before temporarily becoming a Controller to hear from the Yeerk-in-question's host, and then spending a few days trapped as a caterpillar. Long story there, too.

"Okay," she said. "This is going to sound strange, but one of the things I learned from Aftran contradicts what we've heard in the past."

(I do not understand,) Ax, the alien cadet of our group, said in the strange way that is not really speech.

"I saw that the Andalites on the Yeerk home world started just killing Yeerks."

(WHAT!) yelled Ax in shock. (This is not true! The Yeerks struck first!) It was obvious that he was outraged. (The Yeerk lied!)

(Or was lied to,) pointed out Tobias, the red-tailed hawk. Or, as Marco puts it "Bird-boy."

We were in the woods near the barn that Cassie's family owns. Cassie had learned some things while she was with the Yeerk. The rest of us wanted to be clued in as well.

"Tobias is right," I said. "Several people in human history have been lied to in order to get them to do evil things. And, of course, we always have to consider the possibility that the Andalites did strike first and _you're_ the one who was lied to, Ax."

Ax jerked back. He obviously hadn't thought about that.

(I still don't like it,) he mumbled in our heads.

(We'd better move,) Tobias said. (There's four people in green headed towards our- HEY!) he interrupted himself. (That's Colonel Jack O'Neill! General Jack O'Neill! He was on Television a few years back!)

"Focus, please!" I said.

(Right! He's with a woman, a guy with glasses, and a black dude in a hat. Odd.)

We moved into the nearby bushes.

"What's odd?" Marco asked.

(We're in woods Marco! Why in the world would he need to wear a hat in _woods_?)

"Good-" Marco began.

(PIPE DOWN!) Tobias yelled to us. (They're right on top of you!)

He didn't have to tell us that. We could see quite clearly.

"Well, well. What are such nice looking kids like yourselves doing hiding in- WOAH!" General O'Neill said. He had suddenly noticed Ax.

The other three had similar reactions.

"I don't think they're… _them_," Rachel said.

"Who?" asked the guy with glasses.

"You know," I began. "_THEM_!"

"Ohh…" the General said. "_Them_. Cater, do us a favor and tell us who _them_ is."

"Well, sir, I don't know. They could mean anyone."

"All right, kids. You'd better tell us who you are and what that, that _thing_ is."

"Why should we?" Marco of course. Always like that.

"Because we have guns."

"And we've faced guns. Better than yours. And we've won."

"Oh."

"Now. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I said as Rachel snuck away.

"Why should we?" O'Neill said glancing at Marco.

"Because we can always ask our friend to slice your heads off."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Classified information. We'll return to our…" he trailed off as he turned around and came face to face with a Grizzly Bear.

My cousin, Rachel, of course.

"I think we just got clearance," I said.

We settled down as he began his tale, after he made us promise not to tell anyone what he told us.

"We go to other planets through a device called 'The Stargate.' It allows almost instantaneous travel from one to another," The General said.

"We met a race of parasites known as 'The Goa'uld.' They think they're gods and expect to be worshiped as such. They control a host body and can live for a _very_ long time. They often kill slaves for their own mistakes," said the woman apparently named "Carter."

I jerked back as I noticed the similarities to the Yeerks.

"Now. We told you our story. Tell us your story," said O'Neill. "And we promise not to tell anyone. And you can trust us."

"It's not a matter of trust," I said.

"Andalite," Carter whispered.

"What?" asked the guy with glasses.

I tensed up, ready to step tie her up for three days.

"The Tok'ra tried to ally with the Andalites and their enemies, the Yeerks. Both races are good, and they tried a 'the friend of my friend is my friend.' It didn't work so well. I just realized that he looks like an Andalite."

"Yeerks?"

"Tiny gray…" I'm not going to bore you with this. You know it already.

("BOTH RACES ARE GOOD?") all six of us said in unison and shock.

"Yeah. I think the Yeerks only take hosts because…"

(They are evil,) interrupted Ax.

"AX!" I yelled. "Please continue."

"Because they need to in order to stop the Andalites from killing them all."

"So who started it? We were having a conversation about that when you guys showed up," said Marco.

"I think one Andalite gave orders to kill Yeerks, then all witnesses were destroyed."

Ax jerked back in shock and dismay.

(If they are not evil, why then, did the Yeerks destroy the Hork-Bajir homeworld?) asked Ax.

"They didn't. Not deliberately. It was a byproduct of Andalite events as well."

"You know, you may well be a Controller, so we can't believe everything you say."

"I can give you the Andalite's name. Alloran-Semitur-Corrass!" said Ms. Carter.

(Alloran! Host of Visser Three, the Abomination!) Ax yelled.

It all began to make sense. Visser Three killed people for his mistakes all the time. The Yeerks thought the Andalites started the conflict, led by Alloran. The Andalites thought that the Yeerks started it, after all witnesses to the first fight had been eliminated! It was neither Andalite nor Yeerk who started the battle. It was these Goa'uld!

"Two threats," I said. "Pit them against each other and weaken your enemy's strength by half. One kills the other. You kill the winner."

Ax's eyes opened wide as it dawned on him, too.

One by one my fellow Animorphs realized.

"We detected a Goa'uld in this area. That's why we're here. Stupid tracer led us to here, the middle of nowhere!" said O'Neill.

"Perpetuating the battle," I murmered.

"Sir," said Ms. Carter. "The signal is underground!"

"The Yeerk Pool!" I blurted. All four stared at me. "Umm, sorry Ms. Carter. He must be at the Yeerk Pool."

"Colonel," Carter said. "I'm a Colonel."

"My mistake," I mumbled.

"Well," said O'Neill. "On to this Yeerk Pool Thingy. We've got us a Goa'uld to kill."

"We can take you there, but I'm afraid you're on your own. We've tried several times to kill him. Failing every time."

* * *

Yeah, that was unexpected. Visser Three. A Goa'uld. Nobody saw that coming. (hint of sarcasm.) Don't worry, I'll explain how he was out of his host in book 8 later. 


	2. A: A potential alliance

Chapter Two: A: A potential alliance

* * *

"You know, if you can turn into Grizzleys and can't kill this guy, I'm guessing we might not have so much luck either," said General O'Neill.

"You know," Colonel Carter said. "We don't actually have to kill him ourselves. If we expose him for what he is, the Yeerks might do that for us."

"We might be able to trick him into revealing himself," said the unnamed black man.

"How?" I asked.

"His pride. If we attack his pride, and make him appear foolish, he will reveal himself."

"Oh, please," Marco said. "He's smarter than that."

"I have seen a great many Goa'uld strategies fail because of Goa'uld arrogance."

Marco opened his mouth to give a speech. "Oh."

"Okay then," I said. "Head on out. We'll… uh… hang back here."

The General cocked his head in agreement as the Goa'uld calling himself Visser Three stepped into the pool.

The four people calling themselves SG-1 stepped out from our hiding place. "Howdy campers," said General O'Neill.

"Are you sure _he's_ not your father?" I hissed at Marco.

"Pretty sure," he answered, shrugging.

I looked back out. I had missed some of the conversation speaking with Marco, but Visser Three seemed frozen. I really couldn't hear what was going on anymore, though.

(You dare to challenge my authority!?) I heard. I shuddered violently. (I am a… a… a Visser!)

More from SG-1 that I couldn't hear.

(Insolence! Guards!)

SG-1 spoke again.

(Do you have any idea how easy you make this sound?) I heard Visser Three hiss. (I am a GOD! I am the great Pan! And you make it sound easy to tone that down? You make light of how I tricked the Yeerks and Andalites into fighting each other? I have fooled the Andalites, I have fooled the Council of Thirteen, I have fooled ALL YEERKS!) Bingo.

1… 2… 3… (Oh dear…) he said.

From what I could see, the Yeerks were not happy. Very not happy.

Several minutes passed with everything frozen.

Then Visser Three, or more acurately Pan, decided to break the freeze by charging at SG-1.

He didn't get very far before he was knocked unconscious by a Dracon Beam.

Hoping against hope, I left the relative safety of our hiding place to go look.

Tom had fired the beam!

"You lied to us!" he said, a rage on his face I'd only seen once before, when he'd been wrongly accused of cheating on a test. It was as angry as Tom got, short of punching someone. "Tricked us! Used us! I will not allow this fight to continue another moment!"

I stared, dumbfounded.

"You tricked us into fighting the Andalites? Well, then maybe I should kill just one more…"

"No!" I yelled. "You can't kill the host!"

Tom jerked his head to look at me. His eyes widened as the Dracon Beam fell to the ground. "Jake?" he breathed.

* * *

It was a few hours later. Most of the involuntary Controllers had been released and freed. Only one cage was occupied: By Pan. The cage had been reinforced a good deal to withstand even a tail blade or any one of his morphs.

Tom had not been released. But he was free… in a sense.

"How long?" he asked.

"Over a year," I answered. "Since the day that 'you' first told me about quitting the team."

"Excuse me?" said the General. "But can we come up with an idea?"

Tom's face hardened slightly. I knew from the agreement we'd made that meant that Encik 825 had taken control. "I've spoken to most of the other Yeerks, and it's unanimous, or near unanimous. We want to fight the Goa'uld. They turned us against our mentors. They killed Yeerks and Andalites by the hundreds. They caused both races to do unspeakable deeds."

Cassie asked, "Is Aftran in… is Aftran 942 in the pool right now?"

"No," said Encik. "Her host hasn't come since the day before you were found."

Cassie smiled. "Believe it or not, that means she _is_ in the pool. Could you call her to the infestation pier, and then point me to which one that is?"

Encik frowned. "I still say she's not there, but, okay. Leave this room, turn right and follow the pool, it's the first pier you come to."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks," she said before leaving.

Encik shook his head, then went over to the consol. He typed in something, then came back over.

"We've got to be getting back to the SGC, so, we'll be in touch," said the General before he and his friends left.

Encik smiled. "I'm sure you and your brother want to catch up," he said.

Tom's face loosened slightly, so I knew Tom was back in control.

It turned out that while Temrash had been pretty bad, Encik was a cool Yeerk. He gave Tom whatever Tom wanted, except freedom, to keep Tom from resisting too much.

(Cassie)

My name is Cassie. My name is Cassie Durgan. The days of living in shadow are over. The war with the Yeerks is over.

But a war with the Andalites may be just beginning if we can't convince them of the Yeerks noble hearts.

I am Cassie Durgan of , California. My fellow Animorphs are Jake and Rachel Berenson (they're cousins,), Marco Hasan, and Tobias Fangor.

I felt a sensation in my ear as I dunked my head while Aftran 942, my friend, pushed her way into it. It had hurt… for a moment. But now my ear was numb.

I lifted my head out of the water. Aftran was still wiggling into it, but I was pretty sure she wouldn't fall out. And it was getting hard to hold my breath.

Then I felt her touch my mind. (Cassie?) she gasped. (But… why?)

A thousand possible answers ran through my mind at once. Aftran heard them all as she continued wrapping around my brain. Finally, I said, (Why not?)

There were two, maybe three or four answers to that one.

I took a deep breath (relatively speaking, of course, as Aftran controlled my lungs…) before I said, (Look, Aftran. When I told you to stay in me while you were moving from my head into Karen's, I meant you could use my body. You're my friend, Aftran. I help my friends.)

I felt Aftran get emotional. Tears began to run down my face, but I suspected they were tears of joy. (A friend. No one's ever considered me a friend before. No one's ever just _let_ me in their head before you. Thank you, Cassie…)

(Least I could do… for a friend.)

We rejoined Jake and Tom, who were catching up on their respective secrets. So we left to tell my parents about everything.


End file.
